


So Listen All You Kids.

by datlonn



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Happy Birthday, How Do I Tag, I Love Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datlonn/pseuds/datlonn
Summary: Richie climbs through the window of Eddie Kaspbrak. A classic scenario with mom jokes, new music and declarations that may not go as planned.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 66





	So Listen All You Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i fucking love richie and eddie and all the losers and beverly marsh <. had this idea for a while and now its word vomit on AO3. i hope you like!! its soft as hell, i think. idk guys its B A D. ok cool. luv y'all. 
> 
> follow me on twitter:  
@101LOSERS ..... fan  
@datlonn ...... personal

It was 3:18 am when Richie finally climbed through the window of a one Eddie Kaspbrak. Landing on the ground with a thud. 

“Richie! be quiet, you idiot.” Eddie whisper-yelled. He’s been getting better at that, seeing as he’s been needing it more now that he and richie have been meeting like this. 

Richie snorted. “funny. I just got done saying that to your mo-“  
eddie covers his mouth and glares. 

“don’t even think about finishing that sentence, dickface”

They stayed like that for a minute until they both smirked and started to silently giggle. 

Eddie removes his hand from Richies mouth and richie takes that as an OK to speak.

well, whisper. 

Richie takes the backpack off his back and opens it. “I've got a new tape, one song. It’s Current Joys. Ever heard of ‘em?”

“No.” eddie says, “they any good?” 

Richie scoffs. “Is HE any good? Spaghetti, he’s amazing. Grab your walkman” his head bobs towards the desk where it always sits.

“don’t call me that.” eddie mumbled, walking over to his desk, grabbing in his hands what Bill always called an ancient artifact. 

Tapes and walkmans and sending letters. Things that seemed so old school for other kids their age was something so current for them. It all became apparent when Richie got Eddie a walkman and first cassette for his sixteenth birthday. The walkman was red, Eddie's favorite color and the tape was The Cure, Richie's favorite band. And instead of wishing Eddie a happy birthday, he ignored him that entire day at school until Eddie got home and checked the mail, like he did everyday. Only to see a postcard from a one Richie Tozier. That bastard. 

Eddie turned over the postcard to see a barely legible letter:  
Happy birthday, my eddie spaghetti.  
Sorry for ignoring you all day, assuming i didnt break and talk to you.  
I wanted to say it at school but i thought this was a better idea.  
I have a present for you. I know you said no gifts but I couldn't resist.  
Ill see you at midnight.

P.S. Leave your window unlocked.  
Eddie smiled so wide and his cheeks got so fucking red. And he knew exactly why. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and opened the string of texts between him and dickface. 

Eddie:  
There is no way I am letting you climb through my window like some frucking prince

Dickface :):  
If i didnt know any better, id think mr spaghetti was calling me handsome. And if i RLLY didnt know any better id think mr spaghetti ALSO just called himself the princess. Am i gettin lucky tn?

Eddie rolled his eyes. He walked right into that one. He smirked as he replied, 

Eddie:  
In your dreams, bitch. See you tn. 

He waited a second before he texted again. 

BE QUIET. 

Soon enough it became midnight. Well, 12:04. Eddie was pacing in front of his window. He was nervous for 2 things. One being Richie climbing up the fucking tree that so convently grew outside his window and two being his mother at the exact moment Richie dicided to grace him with his precense, his mother would want to check on Eddie or something. He’d put pillows, ones he didn’t use for sleeping, below the windowsill to try and soften the noise that seemed to follow Richie everywhere. 

Sure, four minutes wasn't a lot of time but it seemed like hours feeding into Eddie’s nerves. He didn't know why he was growing impatient. He didn't have much time to ponder it either as he heard a faint tapping on his window. 

So almost every night from that night on, Richie would sneak out to scare the living shit out of Eddie. Always with some great story he could only tell in person or a new cassette that couldn't be listened to at a normal hour during the day. 

Richie takes the Walkman out of eddie’s hand and puts in his new Current Joys tape. They sit with their backs against the foot of eddie’s bed with one end of an earbud in eddie’s right ear and richie’s left. 

The song was called Kids. 

As soon as the first note hit, chills erupted on eddie’s arm. Richie looked over and smiled. This is exactly what he hoped. He had lied when he said it was new. It wasn't. Richie has listened to this song more times than he could count. First listening to the music, than just the words and then the song as a whole. He had looked up the words and knew them backwards and forwards. He called Mike, who seemed to be the most musically inclined of the group and asked him to play it on guitar for him. Richie was a big believer in having one song between each of his friends that he deemed as their song. 

Richie and Beverly’s song was Just like Heaven by The Cure.  
Richie and Stans’s song was Boys by Lizzo.  
Richie and Mike’s song was Human Nature by Michael Jackson.  
Richie and Bill’s song was You by The 1975.  
Richie and Ben’s song was Step by Step by NKOTB

And Kids by Current Joys would hopefully be Richie and Eddie’s song. 

Eddie turned and looked at Richie the same time Richie looked at Eddie. Eyes locked, fluttering between one eye and then another. Skimming each others face. Just breathing. They stayed like that until the first words came in. 

//oh i'm just a kid, I never use my brain, I only use my heart, And my imagination// 

Eddie smiled and faced forward again. Going red and closing his eyes. Richie didn't move. Just looking at Eddie’s profile. The most beautiful boy in the world, he thought. 

It was no secret to the rest of the group that Rich and Eddie were both nursing huge gushie crushes on the other one. But they wouldn't dare say anything out loud. And they were both buried deep in denial about it. They just shared looks and smiles while they were all hanging out. Beverly giving them knowing looks, like she was made for it. Because she was. Bill was convinced she knew absolutely everything about anything and no one was brave enough to challenge that because let's face it, she does. 

Imagine how TIRED they were of the two.

//Oh I'm just a kid I always make mistakes And I never say I'm sorry Cause they're mistakes that I made// 

Richie let his back slide down the foot of the bed till he was laying flat on the floor, causing his end of the headphones to fall out of his ear. When eddie felt the bud fall on his arm he opened his eyes, looked down to see Richie laying down eyes closed. Eddie took a deep breath, nervous about what his next mood was about to be.

He picked up the Walkman in his hand and followed the same path rich had a couple seconds ago, now laying on the floor, shoulder to shoulder with the other boy. He turned his head to look at Richies side profile. He was looking at the ceiling, eyes opened. Eddie reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen in front of Richies ear. Placing the earbuds back into his ear. Eddie stayed looking at the boy. A smile crept onto richie's face. Prettiest little shit to ever exist, eddie thought.  
They stayed like that, eddie looking at richie, richie looking at the ceiling for almost the whole song. Until richie turned to look at eddie. He recited the next part of the song outloud to eddie, the same time it was said on the track. 

“So listen up you kids, and hear what I say, don't listen to your brain, and follow your dreams”

Eddies eyes didn't leave richies lips. Richie's eyes didn't leave eddies. 

The song was fading so richie took the opportunity to lean forward capturing eddies complement to the song. 

It was short but nothing short of sweet. It felt like all those late night frustrations they both had about the other were worth it. Like all the years they've known each other lead to this one moment. Like this was how it was supposed to be. The nights they almost got caught because one made the other laugh to hard. All thoes times Richie almost died jumping out of eddies window, were so fucking worth it. Because it all lead here. 

Kissing the boy of his dream while listening to their song. 

Eddie pulled back first, his eyes fluttering open. He was blushing, of course he was. He just kissed richie trashmouth tozier. The boy he's had a crush on since forever. 

“I really like the song.” eddie whispered, not knowing what to say, still high off the brief kiss.  
“I really like you, eddie.” Richie huffed out a breathy laugh. “Like, so much.”

Eddie smiled like he had when he had gotten that birthday postcard in the mail, so fucking wide. His smile turned into a cheeky smirk. 

“Well that's too bad,” he started, “I don't like you.”

Richie’s face fell. Oh shit. He thought. Well actually he didn't think anything. He couldn't. What was happening? Was this what a panic attack feels like? Was this it? Did he just fucking lose eddie? Holy sh-

“I think i love you” Eddie whispered. 

Richie's heart sped up, but not like it had before, this was good. His face lit up. 

The song restarted and they kissed. The second kiss of probably thousands the two would share.


End file.
